Notebook Papers
by HoneyBeeez
Summary: HiJack! Hiccup has been bullied by Jack and his gang. Hiccup finds a note, and things get a little weird. Read please! Oneshot! I absolutely suck at summaries.


**Hey guys! HoneyBeeez here! The idea of this has been pestering me for ****_days_****, so I wrote it down real fast. It's a little long, but I hope you like it anyway! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR ROTG! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Notebook Paper

God, just another freaking day at school. My life sucks.

Berk was a small town, with big people who had even bigger attitudes. The only small thing about Berk was… well, me. I was quiet, never spoke my mind, used sarcasm a lot, and like I said, small. Berk was the place to go if you wanted frostbite on your spleen. It snowed nine months of the year and hailed the other three.

So naturally, I walked to school. I am currently attending Berk High, the only school here in Berk, and I wish I wasn't. I was bullied… constantly.

Especially by Jack Frost and his gang. They were ruthless, always teasing me and putting me down.

I hated them with a passion.

What I hated more was the fact that Jack and I used to be best friends. Yeah, not just friends, _best friends_.

My first childhood memory was of us sitting in the back of a classroom, laughing so hard at a joke I couldn't remember anymore. And then… we sort of just fell apart. He chose to hang out with the popular kids in the first grade. We never talked after that.

That year was when my bullying started.

I don't want to go to school, I told my dad that much. But he didn't listen; no one does. But whatever. I turned my iPod up louder as I neared the school. Maybe if I drown them out, they can't hurt me.

I got onto school property and I tried to dodge every person I came across. I was a pro at that. I was at my locker in no time. My nimble fingers were twisting the lock when I heard him coming. He was laughing with his friends, A.K.A my torturers. My fingers quickened and pulled my locker open. I pulled out my books for first period, locked my locker, and rushed off to my first class before they could ruin my morning.

I couldn't help but think about Jack and his stupid friends. Snoutlout, my cousin, beat me up daily just because Jack said so. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, I could understand. They messed with everyone, so I didn't care. What hurt me was that Astrid bullied me too. I had a crush on her for years and she put me down for even looking in her direction. Fishlegs hung out with them too, not really saying anything, but laughing at their jokes.

Jack never really _did_ anything to me. Okay, so he jeered at me every once in a while but he never once has laid his hands on me. But he never really defended me either. He just told my bullies when to stop beating me up, and stood there the whole time, acting like I deserved what I got.

I sat in my chair, breathing out harshly. Today was going to be _perfect_. I was about to open my textbook when I saw a ripped out piece of notebook paper, folded in half, on top of it. I picked it up gingerly and opened it.

"_You smile when you read. You should read more often; those dimples are killer._"

I closed it quickly. That wasn't what I was expecting at all. I was dreading an insult, but this made me uncomfortable.

I only read after school, for thirty minutes, in a hidden corner of the library. Then I got up and walked home, assuming Jack and his posse doesn't find me and beat me up. Knowing that someone has been watching me struck a nerve; I liked my privacy, thank you very much.

* * *

All too soon it was lunch, and I was still thinking about that stupid note. No one signed it, even the penmanship was questionable. It was a mystery. I grabbed my backpack quickly and walked over to my spot for lunch; a tree that was carefully hidden from everyone's view. I sat down, my back pressed against the bark and took out two things from my backpack: an apple and my sketchbook.

I munched on the apple as I open my sketchbook, the charcoal pencil holding my page. Last Friday I drew a flower that was growing nearby. Now, I didn't have a clue on what to draw. I bit into the apple, juice running down my chin. I wiped it away quickly before any of it could drip onto my sketchbook.

I decided to draw some people. Ms. Mogglehorn and her double chin wobbling loosely as she talked. Snoutlout as he tried hitting on Astrid. The twins punching each other. Thankfully, Jack was gone. I didn't want to draw him. I saw a cat in an alley way. I drew it too.

The bell rang, and I dropped my apple core next to the tree roots. _Compost_, I told myself. I wasn't an environmentalist, but trees needed some food too. I went to my locker again, doing the same old rush-to-class routine… until I found another piece of paper on top of my fifth period books. I looked around, scared of what people might think, and no one was paying any attention to me. I opened the paper.

"_I don't care what they say; your drawings are awesome. Could you draw me like one of your naked girls? ;)_"

Same messy handwriting, same type of ripped-out notebook paper, same pen. Who wrote this and why are the stalking me? And why would they want to flirt with me like this?

I crumpled the paper up and threw it into my back pack.

I went to the rest of my classes like normal. I read for thirty minutes in the library, cautious for any stalkers, but none were there. I put my book away and walked home.

* * *

*_a couple of weeks later_*

Now this was getting insane. I kept on getting the mystery notes, all with a compliment or a declaration of love. It was Friday, and all I wanted to do was kill this person. The notes were always along the lines of this:

"_Your hair compliments those green stars you call eyes._"

"_You look at me, and I melt._"

"_You're so beautiful._"

"_I think I'm in love with you…_"

"_Your freckles are adorable. Can I kiss every single one?_"

A note was in my locker again after sixth period.

"_You're starting to smile when you read these, I love it. Tell you what: meet me at the movie theater at 8 o'clock tonight. I'll pay, you can choose the movie. I'll wait thirty minutes._"

A flare went off inside my head. What if they kidnap me? They _have_ been stalking me.

I skipped the library today, too sore to fold up comfortably in my corner. I was beat up yesterday, and I had the bruises to prove it, but they never hit me were it was noticeable.

_A blow to the stomach. Knuckles grazed my scalp. A slam to my upper right shoulder. A kick for my groin. I was on the floor in pain, not even trying to defend myself. I looked up at my tormentors, who had evil grins on their faces as if they wanted my blood to be spilt. I stood as I looked at the person I loathed the most. He was just standing there, indifferent, powerful. I hated him because he wouldn't call the beating and I obviously had enough. Our eyes locked briefly, and I shut mine tight, being knocked on the floor with a light _thud_! _

_"Hey, guys! I think he's had enough." Jack said, calling his dogs off. They growled at me, and left. I was still on the floor, touching my bleeding nose. I got up, shrugged my backpack on, and started my way on home…_

I decided to go to the movies… just to see who my note-sender was so I could yell at them.

* * *

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled back.

"I'm going out! I'll be back later!" I said, already at the door.

"Okay! I got to get back to the office real soon, so I'll see you tomorrow!" He replied.

"Got it!" I said. Toothless, my Rottweiler, tried to follow me out the door. "No, Toothless, you have to stay here!" He whined, buying me the time I needed to shut the door behind me.

My dad. He always picking up odd hours at the office to get a little more money… that we didn't need. But whatever. I didn't care.

The Berk Mall wasn't far from my house, and I got there at 8:15. I walked over to the movie theater and waited near the movie ticket stand.

I was trying to plan what I was going to scream at the person, not caring if I caused a scene. I was going to say that they made me sick, and that their cruel joke wasn't funny, and that saying lies is more hurtful than telling the truth…

"Hiccup." A voice said. I looked up and saw none other than Jack. I clicked my tongue and looked away.

"What do you want?" I said, trying to put as much venom as I could into the words.

"Nothing, I was just looking for someone…" He said.

"Well, keep looking." I said. I glanced at him. His eye locked with mine.

"I found them." He said, stepping closer.

"Give the boy a prize!" I said mimicking a person at the fair. "Bye Jack." I said, not looking at him anymore.

"Hiccup." Jack said again. I glared at him. "I was looking for you." He said quietly, stepping towards me again. I suddenly felt trapped against the wall.

"You sent the notes?" I breathed, shocked. '_I think I'm in love with you_' one of them said…

"Yeah…" Jack said, smiling. He took a step closer, and I had no escape route.

"Get away from me." I said through my teeth.

I was tired of Jack's shit. I was tired of being something he could so easily throw away.

"Hiccup?" He asked softly. I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him away from me with all my strength.

"I said get away from me!" I yelled, anger rising higher than it has before.

"Calm down!" Jack said, putting his hands up.

"I will _not_ calm down!" I screamed. "You've been standing there watching me get beat up for _years_, Jackson Overland Frost, and now you decide to pull a prank on me, telling me that you _love_ me?"

"You think this is _a prank_?" He yelled back.

"Yeah, obviously, I do." I said. I was breathing hard, my anger coursing through my veins.

"It's not!" Jack said.

"Whatever. Go tell your little posse that your plan didn't work, because I've had it." I said, giving him a death glare before turning away on my heels and walking away, heading home.

"What do I have to do to prove that I love you?" Jack was saying, running after me. He caught my arm and spun me around. His hands were as cold as I remembered them to be.

"Leave me alone and never talk to me again!" I yelled, hoping that I could leave him deaf.

"I can't do that, Hiccup. It'll kill me." He said, his eyes softening. "I love everything about you… I can't just leave you alone…"

"Yes you fucking can!" I yelled trying to free my arm. His grip was strong, but I wasn't going to get a bruise from it.

I was going to yell more when something stopped me. Something was pressed against my lips; it was warm and soft, and it tasted like peppermint. It took me a while to figure out what it was but I figured it out nonetheless.

_Jack Frost was kissing me._

My eyes widened and I pushed him away. I was touching my lips in disbelief, but I was mostly angry than anything else.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." Jack said bluntly. He was panting slightly. I couldn't believe him, still thinking about himself before anyone else. I rolled my eyes and set off again.

"Hiccup!" He said, coming after me. "Hiccup wait!"

What everyone didn't know was that I was a fast runner. Now that I didn't have a backpack to weigh me down, I sprinted home. I had good stamina and I didn't stop running until I reached my front porch.

My dad was already gone. It was only 8:57. I unlocked the door, slipped inside, and locked it behind me. Toothless was probably asleep in my room upstairs. I blinked rapidly, trying to get this all out of my head. I grabbed a towel and stormed into the shower, hoping the hot water could wash all my problems away.

I scrubbed my hair, face and body furiously, and I nearly gave myself third-degree burns with how hot the water was. I didn't care. I couldn't get him out of my head. Why would he do something like this? More importantly, why was I stressing over this?

Did I like that peppermint kiss? Did I like Jack's white hair and blue eyes that looked at me as if knew me since the dawn of time?

No. I didn't. I won't. I can't.

I turned off the shower and towel-dried my hair really fast. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom, making my way to the stairs that lead to my room.

"Nice outfit. You should dress like that more often." Someone said. I jumped and yelled, looking at who it was. Why wasn't I surprised?

Jack Frost stood in my living room, looking at me with lustful eyes.

"How did you get in here?" I said, all my fear replaced by rage. Where was my ferocious guard dog when I needed him? "I locked the door."

"Not the window." He said, not taking his eyes off me. The front window was wide open.

"This is breaking and entering. I could have you thrown in jail for this!" I threatened. Jack only stepped closer.

"Oh really?" He asked with a mischievous smile. He held out his hands to me, the insides of his wrists facing up. "Well, cuff me officer."

"Get out of my house, you pervert." I growled, then ran upstairs to my room. Toothless was sitting on my bed attentively, looking at me with kind eyes. "Some use you are." I muttered, locking my door behind me.

I pulled on a tee and some underwear and pajama pants. I was about to go to my door when the knocking began.

"Hiccup! I know you're in there!" Jack was saying, knocking onto my solid door. "What do I have to do to show you that I'm not lying?" A pause. "Okay, maybe kissing you was a little too far, but I've loved you since forever and I know I know, I stood there and watched you get hurt, and I'm sorry…"

There was a long pause after this. At this point I was trying to ignore him until he finally gave up the charade and left. I was sitting on my bed next to Toothless, petting him without a care in the world. When Jack spoke again it sounded like he was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I should have never left you alone. I should have done something, anything! But I didn't, and… and I'm sorry. I can't say how sorry I am. It'll never be enough." Jack said, sniffling sometimes. "I'll never stop loving you Hiccup, but if you want me to leave you alone then… I'll just go…"

Something about him crying… it unnerved me. Calm, cool and collected Jack Frost _never_ cried. I was at the door in seconds, wrenching it open. There was Jack, tear-stained, puffy eyed and runny nose, crumpled in defeat on the floor next to my door.

"I'm going, Hic… I'm going," He said, shakily getting to his feet.

"Jack…" I said. I pulled him unexpectedly into a hug and he nuzzled my head once, before he let go of me.

"I'll leave you alone, Hiccup… bye…" Jack said, his voice cracking as if he was going to cry again. I reached out to him, but he was already going down the stairs and out my front window, shutting it behind him.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was torture. I couldn't understand what this all meant. Was I feeling something for Jack? I was just feeling bad for him. I yelled at him and all he did was tell the truth. There was more to it than that, though.

I couldn't stop thinking about how his lips felt against mine. _That was my first kiss_, I realized. He didn't rush anything. He… he followed me home and broke into my house. He pounded at my door and begged my forgiveness. He cried for me. All to prove to me that he really did love me.

_And I see this now_? I asked myself.

I didn't talk to my dad all weekend. All I did was sneak food into my room and stay with Toothless. I did do something else though. I drew. I drew Jack and how he looked when he was crying, when he was smiling at me, when we kissed, when he was confused. A whole entire page was filled with his expressions, his emotions… for me.

I ripped these pictures carefully out of the sketchbook. I had a plan.

* * *

I was eager to go to school Monday. I hung back in the hallways, not caring if my bullies saw. I spotted Jack, whose eyes were just a little red, walk to his locker. I memorized the number. _3255, 3255, 3255_… I walked casually to my locker and pulled out my books. I lagged a bit, everyone filing into their classrooms… except me.

I ran over to locker 3255, and shoved the carefully folded paper into one of the slits. Then I walked to class, as innocent as ever.

First period was over quickly, and we all went to our lockers. I watched Jack carefully. He opened his locker, almost groggily, and watched as the paper fluttered out. I saw his lips move as he stooped down and grabbed the paper. He opened it, and his eyes widened.

I took that as my cue. I opened my locker and acted like nothing ever happened. He was looking at me; I could feel his gaze, now that I knew what I was looking for. Gathering my books in one arm and shutting my locker, I glanced at Jack.

He was standing there, paper still in his hand, mouth open, eyes trained on me. I gave an impish smile and darted into my classroom.

The rest of the day dragged on forever. I was nervously bouncing my knee under my desk, and I was fiddling with my pencil. I couldn't stay still.

What did Jack think? Did he like it? Does he realize that I might just like him back?

My feelings were at war with each other.

This was the person who abandoned me, who bullied me, who stood there indifferent to my pain and suffering.

This was the person who wrote nice things about me, offered to go to a movie with me, kissed me, put up with my shit, who cried for me when no one else did.

This was Jackson Overland Frost, my friend, my enemy, my secret admirer, and now my crush.

The past was gone, all was forgiven. I just wanted him to smile again, to not be sad because of me. I didn't want him to feel like he should be ashamed.

It was finally after school, and I walked out of my classroom. Jack was already there, waiting for me. He gave me a smile. I smiled back. He slung an arm around my shoulder and walked me to my locker. I shoved everything inside and locked it, neatness be damned.

"Hiccup… I don't know what to say, to be completely honest." Jack said. He was looking at me with his blue eyes and his pearly white smile.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed to collar of his blue hoodie and pulled him to me. I kissed him.

It wasn't anything like the first kiss we had, but it sure did start somewhere around there. It was soft at first, Jack's hands circling around my waist. My hands left his hoodie and found his white, messy hair. The taste of peppermint was overwhelming. I didn't care if everyone was watching.

Then it became needy. Our lips moved in harmony, wanting more than this. I was sure I was going to have bruises after it, but those bruises I would proudly display. Jack's arms pulled me closer, and my fingers moved Jack closer to me.

I slowly untangled my fingers from his hair and moved my head slowly away from his. Jack looked at me with a quizzical expression. Our breathing was labored. But I managed to breath out a couple of words that left a smile on Jack's face, and made every person watching us sigh.

"_I think I'm in love with you too_,"

* * *

**Good? Bad? Terrible? Review please! **

**I love you all :)**


End file.
